For You I Have Nothing
by damnbamon
Summary: Bonnie and Damon oneshot, based after 7x15, on how I think Damon would approach Bonnie after waking up 3 years later.
_This oneshot is based after 7x15, when Damon comes back, on how I think he'd approach Bonnie about Enzo, and his apology._

* * *

 **For You I Have Nothing**

Damon had been mulling over the subject for over two weeks... The subject that had he had been made fully aware of that fateful day he teamed up with Enzo to save Bonnie from the armory... Bonnie was with Enzo.

He hadn't seen Bonnie in three years, his last memory of her was the tears dripping from her emerald eyes, the quiver in her voice as she told him without a doubt, that he had hurt her.

It haunted him to the point that around the two year mark, he felt completely numb. It wasn't that he'd turned his humanity off; in fact Damon wasn't so sure that was even possible anymore... However, the ache, slowly turned into a dull, bottomless pit of nothing. He could hardly feel anything, even happiness, or hunger.

For a year he laid there with his empty heart, his dry veins, and all the time in the world to remember the very things he didn't want to remember.

Even once he was back in the world, he couldn't feel anything. Not the wind, not the cold, not the warmth, not happiness, not hunger, not even a glimmer of gratefulness that no one he cared about had died.

But then... Enzo and him had saved Bonnie. Damon saw her face for the first time in three years. Bonnie had looked at him for only a second, tearing her eyes away from him like he was an abomination. Her frame was even slighter than usual, she looked hungry, tired, a little pale. Her hair was shorter, straight along the sides of her face, which hardly looked as though it aged a day. The sadness that poured from her aura was nauseating.

Even then, he didn't feel much of anything.

However, Enzo had walked briskly over to Bonnie, pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips as though he'd been doing it for months.

It took Damon several moments to process the scene before him. By then Enzo had whisked Bonnie off, when it was clear she was not interested in speaking with him.

It was at this moment, that Damon felt.

A wave of pain came rushing through his chest, dissolving the numbness in the blink of an eye. The pain was so strong, that all the breath in his lungs was gone, and he collapsed to the floor.

He sat there for a few hours, and just stared at the wall in front of him. Dead bodies surrounding, nightfall having arrived.

For two weeks he walked around with this pain, debated going back to sleep in his coffin. Stefan was now safe, Bonnie was safe...

Stefan was with Caroline.

Bonnie was with... she was with Enzo.

 _No one needs me anymore._

Damon thought to himself as he stood in the middle of the road.

But, hadn't this been what he wanted? When he left them all, to dessicate, his hope was that they would move on.

So, why did it hurt so much?

He knew exactly why, he'd known why since the first year of his slumber. He'd known since way before then. Hell, he'd known since the moment Bonnie and him had discovered there was a way to get out of the 1994 Prison World.

Damon was standing outside of the house Bonnie apparently owned. Now that she wasn't trying to hide from the armory, she could live a little differently.

He knew Enzo wasn't there. He could hear Bonnie's fingers on a keyboard, the 11 o'clock news in the background, even smell the chicken sticks cooking in the oven.

Swallowing, Damon debated on whether or not he should even go inside. Though, he was certain she would need to invite him in; so, he could only go as far as the large, dark brown railed porch.

He sped over to the front door, and lifted a hand, giving the door two solid knocks with his knuckles. He heard Bonnie shuffling to the door, and it swung open slowly.

In second his blue eyes were pouring into her eyes.

The door closed almost as quickly it had opened, right in his face.

"Bonnie." Damon said, his voice low.

He knew she was still there, even minutes later when the lack of response was driving him crazy; because, he could hear her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Bonnie, open the door." he asked of her, lifting a hand to touch it, feeling the vibrations as her fingertips brushed over the door handle, hesitating.

The door opened a few seconds later, and she eyed Damon in his jeans and dark black t-shirt, with the v-neck that showed the top of his chest. Then her eyes quickly darted away from him.

"I need to talk to you." Damon told her, watching as she folded her arms across ehr chest.

"Do you need something?" Bonnie asked, "Magic? Need a locator spell?"

He blinked, "What? No, that's not why I'm here."

She nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"I won't ask you to invite me in." Damon started, "...but, will you come outside?"

Bonnie moved to the side, and took one step out of the threshold, then another until she was standing on the porch with him, the door closed, the only light was the moonlight.

"What do you need?" she asked, refusing to look at him, as if his presence disgusted her.

"I need.. to talk about what happened." he said, the words in his head getting spun around. He'd never had a hard time saying what was on his mind, but, in that moment, he felt dizzy.

"Oh." Bonnie started, and chuckled, "You're here to apologize, huh?"

Damon stepped closer, and she moved over, leaning against the railing.

"I am." he told her.

"You're probably here to tell me... That you never wanted to hurt me, that you were protecting me, from the never ending journey of pain that only Damon Salvatore brings. That, you'd stay if you could change your mind." she said slowly, and then turned her head to look at him, finally.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble." Bonnie swallowed, "I don't want to hear it. Any of it."

Damon watched her turn and start to head back for the door, but reached out, and his fingers touched her arm.

"Why are you with Enzo?" he asked her.

She took a breath, "That's none of your business."

"I'm here, trying to talk to you, apologize, figure out the things that happened in my absence, Bonnie. That's all." he tried to explain, but it didn't seem to help.

"That's the thing, Damon!" Bonnie yelled, actually startling him.

"I don't want to hear your empty apology, I don't want to talk to you, or answer any of your questions." she continued, breathing heavily.

Damon clenched his jaw, "You need to hear."

"I don't care!" she yelled, anger in her eyes that had been dormant for three years.

"I do!" he yelled back at her, his heart aching.

Suddenly, they were just standing there in silence, staring at each other in the moonlight, frustrated in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, that I left you, Bonnie. There's nothing I regret more." he told her, lowering his voice.

"You're too late." Bonnie told him bluntly, her eyes a little wet.

Damon swallowed hard, but knew she wasn't done talking.

"I sat in my dorm for hours, waiting for you to come back, tell me you changed your mind." she exhaled, "But you never came."

"I cared about you, Damon." Bonnie's voice cracked, and she was fighting the tears in her eyes.

"But, now, for you.. I have nothing, _absolutely nothing."_ she finished.

He took a step forward, and looked down into the little witches face.

"Is that why you're with Enzo? You think I don't love you?" Damon asked.

"How dare you, even mention love?" she huffed at him, "I don't care how you feel about me, I don't care."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." he whispered.

"I don't care about you, and I don't forgive you." Bonnie said, and pushed past him to the door.

Damon just stood there, looking away from the door as it opened and she went back inside.

He could hear her lean against the door, and start to sob.

He closed his eyes, hands shaking.

Damon knew he should leave, let her live, and move on. But, instead he turned around, and grabbed the handle of the door despite the burning that the threshold was sending through his arm.

He pushed the door open as best as possible, causing Bonnie to step back several feet. It swung open, and she was standing there looking at him, tears lining her brown skinned face.

"Invite me in." he ordered.

Bonnie inhaled shakily, "No."

"Bonnie, invite me in." Damon repeated.

He stared at her, until several seconds later he heard a very quiet, "Come in."

Damon walked quickly over to her, and pulled her into his arms, her face pressing against his chest. Bonnie didn't pull away, but sobbed into him, and Damon fell to his knees on the floor with her.

She buried her face into his shoulder, her frame shaking with her cries, and Damon's own eyes fought the tears along his lashes.

"I hate you." Bonnie sobbed, but her hands clutched fist fulls of his shirt desperately.


End file.
